Turn
by Killed Stars
Summary: Lucy has nightmares at night, and who comes to rescue her? Not who you'd think... George x Lucy One-shot, because hey, someone had to make one! Rated T for my paranoia! Yeah! I still suck at summaries.


You knew it. I knew it. We all fluffing knew it...

1+1=2..

Did you expect something intelligent? Wrong place if so.

I couldn't think of anything else, so I decided I'd write fluff. So you get a cookie, you get a cookie! You all get cookies! Except Craig, he doesn't need any. He's dieting.

But suddenly, a plot twist appeared! I thought 'hell, there's no George and Lucy fics? Well, I guess I'll write one!' Because sometimes the most unlikely couples are the darn cutest! Not in this case, but in some.. I really couldn't care if Lucy ended up with George. I can kind of see it too. (Little known fact, at 1st I really did ship them :3)

Before someone hunts me down.. I'll get on with it.

OR WILL I- *Gets punched in the face*

Disclaimer: I no own Lockwood & Co. Owner is Jonathan Stroud. Me no, him yes.

####

Run. Just run Lucy... that was all that ran through my mind. I looked behind myself, nearly tripping over my own feet. She was chasing me still. Her slow pace of a mere walk still seemed to catch up with me. Black, uncombed hair went down to her side. A frilly white pajama dress, stained with blood. Fresh..blood. Tears streamed down my face. I guess... they didn't manage to run away...

Oh god.. I was alone. All alone. Maybe I should just turn around? Where would I go anyway? No where was left. The Earth was gone, life was purged into chaos. Death was just everywhere. My hands weren't clean. I still remember.. that man's face.. covered in blood. Pouring out.. everywhere. Everywhere... I remember finding Kat's corpse in the Thanes. So many dead.. at least a fifth of the population were gone. Now I was alone.

So I turned...

####

I remember waking up to a bloodied scream. A female one. I growled into my pillow. Every night was the same dance. Fall asleep, wake up at 1am from Lucy screaming, and then fall asleep again. I had had enough of my sleep loss.

Sleepily, I dragged myself out of bed. I grabbed my glasses off of my bed stand and slowly put them on. I opened the door and stalked towards Lucy's room. I got her room, and burst open the door swiftly. She let out a squeak, pulling her covers closer to her. "G-George!" She whisper-screamed, careful not to wake up Lockwood.

I walked up to her, glaring at her. "Look Lucy. I don't know why you're screaming in the middle of the dang night, but could you stop? Some of us need sleep!" I growled, keeping her tone of voice.

She turned away, looking sad and depressed. She ran a hand through her brown hair, averting her eyes from mine. "Uh.. I'm sorry Lucy.. I'll just go," I turned to go back to my den.

"Don't go," I heard her softly whisper.

So I turned...

####

I looked into Lucy's dark brown eyes. She stared up at my eyes as well. Lucy's eyes seemed to be filled with glittering tears. "Please don't go, George..." she shook her vigorously.

She looked so darn sad. I nodded to her, taking a seat on the edge of her bed. Lucy must of had a hell of a night for this to happen. Her and I, sitting on her bed, not arguing. She straightened up, leaning her back against the bedframe. "You were dead.. you and Lockwood. And Kat, and a little girl, and.. and Scotland yard was exploded, killing everyone inside. Then.. I killed a guy. There was blood everywhere," Lucy looked down, her hands shaking, " everyone is dead.. every night, everyone dies. No escape. No running... no matter what changes, everyone just dies.." She pulled her face into her knees.

I blinked, starring at her sulking. I really didn't know how to respond. Lockwood is better at this stuff than me. I looked at her doorway, then back at her. Lucy looked up at me and shook her head, "Just stay until I fall asleep, please?" She croaked out sadly.

I nodded to her, signaling I would. She smiled a bit, curling back into her covers. "Good night George," she sighed happily.

I grinned back at her, "Goodnight, Luce."

She turned her back to me, slowly drifting off to sleep with me at her feet.

####

I woke up slowly, gradually propping myself up onto my elbow. I managed not to have a nightmare the rest of my night, unlike most times. I looked down at the foot of my bed. George was gone, probably went back after I fell asleep. I sighed, getting out of bed. I changed my clothing, going from PJs to a shirt and skirt with a pair of black leggings.

I lazily trotted my way to the kitchen. I was still a little shaken from the previous night. It had been the worse nightmare so far. I didn't dare pry on it much longer. I stepped into the kitchen, greeted by Lockwood who was eating a sandwich and reading the paper. "Good sleep I suppose? It's already 1pm, you realize," he said, looking up at me from his paper.

I swiftly turned to the clock, noticing the smaller hand on the 1. Dear lord I slept in late! "George said you'd probably need the sleep, asked me to not wake you up. I think he's sick Lucy, asking me to do nice for you," Lockwood grinned to himself.

I looked back at the clock. "No," I replied, "just really kind."

Lockwood nearly chocked on his sandwich when he heard me say that. Great, now he thought we were both mad. "So where is George anyway?" I asked.

"Out grocery shopping," Lockwood replied.

I sighed. I guess I couldn't thank him right away for last night. I decided my short chat with Lockwood was good enough, so I crafted myself a sandwich. I wasn't the best at them, like a certain resident blonde, but it wasn't too bad. A simple ham. I completed my sandwich not long after and waited for George in the Living Room. It was a good hour before he got home. When he did, I helped him with groceries. A little thank you gift.

Lockwood had vanished to the rapier room for daily practice, so that left us alone. I decided to get a better look at George. His blonde hair was still a stupid mat in need of a haircut, but he also was still not one for appearances. I guess if you stayed mostly in isolated areas, you wouldn't either. He wasn't extremely fat really. Not like, beer belly level. He was just a bit husky, and big in general. Sort of big boned framing. (A/N: Not to ruin the moment, but this is just how I picture him.. sorry if you just think he's a blob. :P). "What are you starin' at, Lucy?" His question snapped me back into reality.

"N-nothing! I just wanted to thank you. For everything," I said sheepishly.

"Welcome," George replied, turning to face me.

"Maybe I was wrong about you, Cubbins," I stuck my tongue out at him.

He grinned idioticly, "Maybe."

####

The next night was no exception to my toment. But this time, my nightmare's rage was pinned to one person. George, oddly enough. It took extra time killing him, this time making me watch it happen. This was now the worse one ever.

I was awoken by a shaking of my shoulder, blinking my eyes to look up at a blurred George. Before he could move at all, I brought him into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his torso like it was the last piece of my sanity. Like i just needed to know he was still there. And he did nothing but hug me back in the silence that filled the room. I slowly let go of him, slinking down onto my bed. I didn't need to ask, he just nodded and sat at the foot of my bed. So I drifted off to sleep.

We continued our little tradition for a month. I'd have my nightmare, then he'd come and rescue me from it. I started not to fear my dreams. In fact, I welcomed them. They meant that our little tradition got another night to live. And that was all I needed to keep the night demons from getting my sanity. Every night without fail he'd come, and the next morning would be in his own bed.

And he never turned away from me in those nights.

####

It was 12am, and neither Lucy or George were awake. It wasn't like them to sleep in later. I got off the Living room couch and made my way upstairs. Someone had to wake them up. I opened up the door to Lucy's room and instantly my face went red.

There they were. Lucy and George, sleep on the same bed. Lucy was curled up in a ball of sorts, her hands on her pillow above her head. George was at the foot of her bed, laying across it. He was just, well... all over the place.

I slowly backed out of the room, shutting the door lightly as I did so. Ok, so I was about to get odd man outed. But hey, they would make an adorable couple.

###

I groaned as light danced across my eyelids. I slowly blinked away, stretching out to awake myself. My leg hit something. Something hard. I looked at the foot of my bed, seeing George had fallen asleep. A smile crept on my face as I looked at him. For a shining knight, he was too damn adorable when he slept. I got out of bed and walked next to him.

I gave George a soft peck on the forehead before heading downstairs. I don't know why I did, but I did. It felt right. I scooted in my PJs downstairs and joined Lockwood for breakfast.

And little did I know, upstairs held a blushing red and madly grinning George, lying on my bed. And he couldn't wait til tonight. To turn and see his newly found love.

And one little turn started it all.

####

Oh dear lord, that took forever to finish! I am not even joking. Like, it's 3am and I just finished... and I have 0 regrets!

I'm actually happy with this. Which is a shock in its own! Normally I'm like "I got it done...yeah, I need a life..." So woooo! And please don't hate on his because it's George & Lucy.. we all need to experiment at times, ok!? Ok, well... hate on it, just don't tell me ;P

Can I has R&R? Plz? I is a gud prson.

*I find it funny we had a gay fanfiction about Kat and Lucy before we even had one of George and Lucy, anyone else?*


End file.
